The sad story of King Satan
by iloveumbreon123
Summary: Pretty much how I think The Devil is a Part-Timer Satan and Blue exorcist Satan are one and the same. Rated for character death and later implications. Tell me if I ever should change the rating if it gets too bad. Multiple pairings of various people with Satan, so if you don't like this, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi this is Iloveumbreon123, and first things first, I do not own either blue exorcist or The Devil is a Part Timer. No matter how much I wish I did, I won't and never will. I hope you like sad stories. No? Then** read** no further. **

It's been ten years since that day. The day everything changed. The day Lucifer, Emilia, and I were all forced back into Ente Isla. All the humans in Ente Isla are dying now, and it's all their fault. Ever since the True Cross order were discovered, all hell's broken loose.

Ten years earlier...

"Sadao, what's wrong?" Chiho asked, a concerned look coming over her face. I had been brooding over something all day, and it was clearly showing.

"Nothing, don't worry," I answered, trying to mask my worry from my girlfriend by plastering a fake smile on my face. The two of us had been together for over two years, and Chiho had gotten out of school. Neither of us worked at MgRonalds anymore, as we had both moved on to better, higher paying jobs.

To be honest, what was bothering me was a date I was to have with her in a few nights. It was going to be our third year anniversary, and I was planning to ask her to marry me. I knew it was a human custom, so since I really did want to spend the remaining years of her lifespan with her, I was going to do so.

"Sadao, are you sure you're okay?" Chiho asked again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I answered, my mind already drifting back to my previous contemplations. I really hope she says yes.

"Okay," she replied, but her tone suggested she didn't believe me.

...

Alciel's pov:

I turned my head, glancing back in the direction I came. Something was off. I had the distinct feeling I was being followed, and I didn't like it. Even though King Satan had moved out, I was still stuck with that good for nothing bum of a demon, Lucifer. Said demon was planning on moving out soon, and saying I'm happy is an understatement.

I turned again, catching a glimpse of someone darting behind a building. I was right. I'm being pursued. I sped up, trying to reach a large road, so I could lose him in the crowd. Sadly, there was none, as it seemed most were probably already at their workplace.

I heard a whiz, and jumped aside, some kind of dart flying passed where I had just been standing. That was close. I had no idea what those things could do, but I don't want to find out.

Yet another one flew, but this time I was not so lucky. I attempted to dodge, but it was too fast, and hit me in the side. I glanced down at it, my vision blurring. Something must have been on the tip, and also very strong. Probably a type of poison. But what? I'm a demon, even if in human form. I still had some magic, but that was doing nothing to dispel it. Who were these people? Did they know about us?

The man walked up to me, glaring.

"I, an exorcist from the true cross order, am here to eliminate you. Die, demon!" With that, he pulled out a gun, pointed it, and shot. Pain filled me for a second, then nothing more.

Lucifer's pov:

I stared at the computer screen in shock. I had placed a tracking device on everyone, and the ones on my fellow demons were under their skin, positioned in a way to read heartbeat. I got this on them by slipping a drug in their drinks and injecting it under their skin while they were asleep. This was a safety precaution, in case something happened to one of the others.

Something had just happened, something I had never thought would possibly happened. Alciel was possibly dead. How, I don't know. All I knew was his heart had stopped. I grabbed the phone, typing in Satan's phone number.

Sadao/ Satan's pov:

I was walking to the train station, to catch a train to work. We have enough money for a car, and own one, just taking the train was easier due to traffic. I was late. One more day until the big date. Nerves were eating at my insides, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't bring myself to calm down.

My phone rang, effectively pushing away thoughts of said date. I looked at the screen, to see who was calling. Lucifer. What could he possibly want? Sighing, I took the call.

"Sadao, Satan, whatever you want to be called; something really bad jus happened," I heard from the other end of the line, Lucifer's voice grim.

"What?" I asked, not thinking his and my definition of 'bad' really matched up. Probably something like his gaming device getting broken, or his computer catching a virus.

"It's Alciel. He's probably dead."

"Wait. What?" I stammered, more than a little shocked. Alciel? Dead? "How?"

"I dunno. Get mad at me later, but about a year ago I planted tracking devices on the two of you. Yours is right under the skin on your right arm, and can sense heartbeat. Just now, his stopped. I can still track the device, so it wasn't destroyed, but there is the slight chance someone found it and took it out."

"Where is it!" I yelled into the phone. He had to go check. Alciel had been serving him for a long time, and was the only one of his generals who had originally came with him through the Gate.

"Just a few blocks away. At the next intersection, turn right and just keep heading down that street. He's in an alleyway. I'll tell you when to turn." I took off running. The intersection wasn't that far off, so I turned quickly, continuing towards the possible location of the former demon general.

"There. Turn left there." I turned into the alleyway Lucifer instructed me to, suddenly hesitant. I took a few steps, and I saw it. On the ground in front of me was Alciel, a bullet hole through his head.

**Sorry everyone who loves Alciel. I do too, but I need some way to completely enrage satan and introduce the True Cross Order. He is truly dead, no revives, no tricks. I completly apologize for killing him. Please though. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, here's the second chapter. Sorry if people are a bit ooc. I would think their personalities would change at least a little, as a few years had gone by dice the end of the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either story. I wish I did, I truly do. Sadly, that'll never happen:(**

**so, enjoy!**

Satan's pov:

No. Nononononono! I backed away, in shock. Alciel? Dead? Impossible.

"Satan?" It was then I remembered I was still on the phone with Lucifer. "So, what's going on?"

"It's true. He's dead."

"How?"

"Shot."

"But he's a demon! Even if his body's human, he must have had at least some magic! That would have been able to help him heal somewhat!"

"I know that! This is just as troubling to me! He was my underling, remember! I'm supposed to protect those serving under me, not let them die!" I paused, my head whipping around, "I hear something!"

Something pierced my shoulder. I turned, my eyes widening as I saw a dart in my shoulder. Glancing over, I saw a similar dart imbedded in the side of Alciel's dead body.

"Oh crap," I whispered, before blackness overtook me.

Lucifer's pov:

"Oh crap" I heard come through the phone, followed by about a minute of silence before the call was ended. Dread filled me. Yes, Satan and Alciel annoyed me greatly sometimes, but still. Satan couldn't be dead, could he? Wait a minute. First Alciel, then Satan. Could it be?

"They're going after demons"

Satan's pov:

I slowly opened my eyes, the world gradually blurring into view. I looked down, noticing that my hands were bound. I struggled, going to losses my bonds. No such luck.

I glanced up, looking around at my surroundings for the first time. It was immediately clear I was in some form of prison, possibly jail cell. Due to the fact it was made mostly of stone, it almost seemed like a dungeon from one of the old movies I'd seen.

The cell was a semi circle, with iron bars blocking it off from a well-lit dome shaped room. The dome was mostly empty, with several small exits, and a larger door. There was another identical cell across from this one, identical except for one thing. That one was empty.

I heard murmuring from outside the room, and turned towards the door.

"Why hello, Satan. How did you enjoy your trip here?" A man asked, a creepy smile on his face. He looked to be in his early twenties. His hair was a darkish brown. He had blue eyes, with an obvious glare on his face.

"Calm down, Ernst!" One of his comrades whispered.

"You'll be coming with us," Ernst continued, ignoring his friend. He sauntered up to the cell, unlocking it, and dragging me out by the handcuffs around my wrists.

**So... What did you think? Please, ease review. You don't realize how much I love reading your reviews. I like hearing what you think. Anyways, I have some plans for this story, but most of it I'm just making up as I go, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry for the wait. My school's finals are starting soon, so I probably won't get to write as often. Almost done, though. Just two more weeks and then I can write as muc. As I want. **

**disclaimer: no... I don't own either show. Can I have them for my birthday? Christmas? End of school present? Please...**

I was escorted (more like forced) into a large room, in which many people glared down at me from where they were seated. What's all this about?

Ernst dragged me over to a chair in the center of the room, placed my hands behind it, handcuffs tied to the back. My ankles were then bound as well, being tied to the chair legs. I tried to break free, but they were made of some material that even the remains of my demon strength couldn't break.

"Order in the court!" All the previously whispering people in the stands quieted immediately, suddenly paying attention to a group of people at the front of the room. I guess they must be important.

"Sadao Maou, formerly known as Satan Jacob, you are here today for the crime of existing," A man said to me, staring at me coldly, "All demons are charged with this crime, and the punishment is death."

Death. So then, these MUST be the people who killed Alciel. They know about demons, so it would come to no surprise that they would know how to kill us. I have to get out if here, at least to warn Lucifer.

Lucifer's pov:

This is very worrying. Satan's tracker signal died out some time ago, someone must have discovered it. I hurried over to where he had been earlier, where he saw Alciel dead, and he was gone. Then, deciding to go after the tracker signal, I followed it until it died out. Something definitely is going wrong, and I don't like it.

Satan's pov:

After the whole "you're gonna be killed" speech, I was dragged back to my cell to await my 'doom'. I know I can escape, just how? Apparently, I'm to be killed tomorrow at sunrise. That gives me about 12 hours to come up with an escape plan. It always looks the same in here, so I can't exactly tell time, but it must be around sunset. Gotta think. There must be a way out.

Later...

Hours have gone by, but still no luck. Recent events are clouding up my mind, making it hard to think. My 12 hours must nearly be over, and I'm no closer to finding an escape route than I was earlier. I hear a commotion in the hallway, and turn to see that guy from earlier, Ernst, walk in looking smug, followed by some grim looking older men.

"Your time is up, Demon."

Lucifer's pov:

I have to find him, and soon. For all I know, he could already be dead. I had resorted to turning into my demon form earlier, never being more glad that a family with a little kid afraid of the dark had moved in next door recently. It charged my demon energy, and now I can transform at will. I've been searching all night, but no luck so far. I can see the brightness of the before dawn light on the horizon, growing brighter every second. The sun would be up soon.

Satan's pov:

I was tied to a steel post. The sky was growing steadily brighter, bringing my doom with it. I struggle against the bindings, hoping to free myself somehow. About ten feet away, five men stood, some kind of gun in their hands, Ernst among them. A man stood beside them, looking at the men with guns, most likely their superior.

The man began speaking.

"Ready," I pulled against the binding, knowing it was futile.

"Aim," The men held up their guns, pointing them towards me. The sun peaked above the horizon, just the smallest bit.

"Fire!"

**Dun dun dun! Will he escape? (well duh, its leading into the events of Blue exorcist, and I'm pretty sure satan's around then.) I'll have an update soon, so don't worry. Oh, and thank you QueenOfTheBendedPaw for the idea for the next chapter. So, pretty muxh you're the only one who knows how he will get out of this. **


	4. Author's note

iloveumbreon123 here! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I have come to say that i am putting this story on temporary hiatus. I am having troubles with writing this story, and have decided to focus on some other things for a bit. Don't worry, I am going to finish this, just not yet. I hope you understand, and if not, then so be it.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi, iloveumbreon123 here. So I'm back to this story! That wasn't a long break, now was it. I got over my writers block for this story. I'll be at a family reunion for a few days, so I may not get much of a chance to write. Hope you enjoy this!_

Lucifer's pov:

Off in the distance, I heard this had something to do with my missing king, I changed direction, speeding towards the source of the noise.

Up ahead, on a rooftop, someone lay on the ground surrounded by blood. Flying lower, I saw some other people, probably those who shot the guns, standing in the shadow of the structure that covered the staircase up here. What's all this about? I wasn't completely sure, but nobody below looked familiar.

My magic supply is running low, so I should probably not investigate needlessly. But... maybe one look to be sure? I landed behind the small structure, making sure not to be seen. Peering around the side. I see the face of the man, and it's him. Satan just lay there. Why? He should have some excess magic, even just enough to perform a short transformation. Why didn't he use it? Anyways, no time for that. Sure he bosses me around, but he's my king, plus I've been getting food and wifi from his paycheck. I guess I gotta save him.

"I should have just stayed home..." I muttered, flexing my wings, preparing for the inevitable. Well, here goes nothing. I launch forward, weaving between the men as fast as possible. I reach out my arm as I go past Satan, wrapping it around him, and lifting off into the sky. Before I can get very far, I feel something hit my leg, but I couldn't look back, couldn't slow down. From behind me came a booming voice, slightly muffled due to the wind screaming in my ears.

"Hurry! They won't get far!" What's that supposed to mean? Whatever. I need to get out of here. I made a turn mid air, heading towards the general area of his and Chiho's apartment. Maybe she'll know what to do. If anything, she'll freak out and provide enough fear for him to transform.

Emilia's pov:

The vegetables sizzles as I tossed them around the pan. Just beside the stove, on a counter, sat a bowl of rice. Some cooked meat was still sitting in it's pan, awaiting the transfer to the vegetables. I'd been preparing my dinner, a stir fry. I reached towards the pan holding the meat, judging that the vegetables had cooked enough to combine the two.

A crash came from my living room, and I whipped around, immediately on guard. Enough had happened for me to know that even this magicless world was more than dangerous. I set the pan back on the stovetop, before slowly inching towards the living room.

I sneaked a glance through the doorway, only to be very surprised at what I saw. There, sprawled across my carpet was Lucifer, the wings on his back quickly receding. Shattered glass from what was obviously once my window surrounded him. He was holding something, or someone more likely from the shape and size, in his arms.

I started forward, determined to find out why Lucifer suddenly had the urge to break into my house. I nudged him with my foot. He had landed in a way that I still couldn't tell exactly WHO he was carrying, but I could tell it was a person. Lucifer groaned, and attempted to get up, before falling back.

"What the?" He said quietly, before trying to get up yet again, with similar results. It was then that I got a look at who he happened to have with him. On the ground lay Sadao Maou, unconscious and covered with blood.

Lucifer's pov:

I didn't understand. How did I run out of magic that quickly? I could feel it from those men, they all were scared stiff of Satan and I. How could he not have transformed? And how come the extra magic ran out that quickly?

I tried again to sit up, only to fall back; dizzy. My eyelids hurt to keep open. I fought against sleep, a losing battle. Eventually the fatigue won, and my grip on reality faded, leaving my body unmanned lying in a mess of glass and blood.

_I wish this chapter was longer, but at least shorter chapters take less time to write! Then, I can hopefully post them more often. So... what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think! Also, my cat died yesterday. Just getting that out there. She had lung cancer, and was just really old. We had to put her down. Well, that's all. Until next time, iloveumbreon123, out!_


	6. Chapter 5

**_That was a really long time between updates... And I have no excuses... Well, at least enjoy the chapter. I finally started writing again, so you may ACTUALLY GET UPDATES NOW! Yay! _**

Amelia's pov:

Lucifer tried to stand one more time before collapsing, soon becoming unconscious. I was still focused on Satan. His breath was shallow and ragged. He was slowly bleeding out, and if nothing was done, probably wouldn't last much longer.

The blood was coming from several small holes in his chest. Bullet holes? There seemed to be the remains of one right where his heart was, but it was almost scar-like. He must have used his magic. But why not heal them all? And why were the two here? No matter. Even if he was my enemy before, he's not harming anyone here. I reach into my pocket, calmly pulling out my phone. Stepping back from the slowly reddening carpet, I dial the number for emergency help. After a few rings, there was an answer.

Lucifer's pov:

Finally, my eyes slowly opened again. The room I was in was almost entirely white, with the exception of a few worn looking chairs. Feeling a sting in my arm, I looked down. A small tube was injected into a vein into the limb. I tried to sit up, only to collapse back down on the bed with a groan. Well shit. I was in an unfamiliar place, with no magic left, and couldn't even sit up. How am I supposed to escape now?!

A young man enters the room, wearing ridiculous almost pajama looking clothing. I eyed him incredulously, not at all ready to trust a complete stranger. I try again to sit up. Come on body! Some reaction, please!

The man smiles at me before speaking, "I'd guess you are worried about the friend who was brought here as well," Wait, friend? Does that mean Satan is here as well? The man continued, "Well, despite his wounds, he seems to be healing fairly well. We weren't sure when he got here, that's for certain, but he'll recover with a bit of rest and healing,"

"Where am I?" I asked, startled by how gravelly my voice sounded.

"You don't know?" The man inquired, seeming surprised that I didn't know, "You're in the hospital,"

Alciel had mentioned a little about hospitals. One of the big things he mentioned was how expensive they were, and how I'd be paying if I ever had to go to one. Well, at least he can't enforce that now… (A/N Yes, that joke was definitely needed…)

Once again, I tried to move my stubborn limbs. The most I got was being able to lift my arms a few inches before having to drop them back down onto the bed.

I glanced around the room again. It was then that I noticed who was in the other bed. Satan laid there, barely able to comprehend what I was seeing. The man said he would be fine, didn't he? Then what were those things attached to him? Some sort of clear mask was over his mouth, with a tube running down the side of his bed opposite me, disappearing from sight. He barely moved. If it weren't for the slight fogging of the mask every few seconds, I wouldn't even believe he was breathing. Along with the mask thing, he also had that tube thing I had inserted into his arm. I followed it with my eyes, and saw it lead to some half filled bag of liquid.

"Are you alright?" The man, who I had forgot was still in the room, asked.

"Is he really going to be okay?" I whispered, strangely frightened. Since when did anything like this affect me? But then again, now that Alciel was gone, he was the last lifeform here that actually cared about me. I shook my head. Now is no time to act weak.

"Yes, he probably will," Probably? What's that supposed to mean?! "You should rest. You need to recover too, you know,"

It was then I realized just how exhausted my body was. Is this how humans were all the time? I decided to listen to him. First time for everything. The man, his work now done, headed towards the door. Finally, I let myself close my eyes and fall asleep.

_**Definitely too short for the amount of time I made you guys wait. At least I didn't stay away a year. I read too many fanfictions where people do that... So yeah... I hope to update again soon! Review please! I love hearing from you, even if it's to rant about my long absence.**_


End file.
